You are the Only
by theHyuugaProdigy
Summary: Tenten just moved from village to begin her new life. She meet a guy who accidentally know her past. What will she do ? High School AU. Pairing NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoKiba, and ShikaTema.
1. New Students

My first fic ! XD

Hell Yeah !

**Summary :** Tenten just moved from village to begin her new life. She meet a guy who accidently know her past. What will she do ? Pairing NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoKiba, and ShikaTema.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>RRIIIINNGG !<p>

Bell was ringing in Konoha High School. Three girls in white shirt covered with dark blue blazer, matching mid-thigh skirt and white knee-long socks walked into the classroom.

"Have you finished your homework ?" A pink haired girl asked her friends.

"You know I never have." Answered a blonde with blue eyes as she fixed her long ponytail hair.

"B-but Kurenai-sensei said she would e-expelled whoever didn't do the homework from her class yesterday." Said a blue haired girl with white milk eyes nervously.

"Well .. I'd prefer that ..." The blonde haired chuckled.

The pink haired rolled her eyes. "That's Ino as well ... You waste your time if you worry about her Hinata." She tapped her worried friend as she opened the door.

"Yoo .. Sweetie !" A brown haired guy with two red marks on his cheeks suddenly appeared into the girls.

Sakura jumped slightly. "Ki .. Kiba !"

"Hey .. since when Sakura is your sweetie !" Ino turned her head up from Sakura's shoulder.

"Hehe .. sorry .. I think she's you .." Kiba stroked his back hair. Sakura rolled her eyes _again_ and Hinata chuckled.

"Hey Girls ! Great Day isn't it !" Naruto came into the girls with two boys walked after him.

"Na .. Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Neji nii-san .. good morning." Hinata looked toward them.

"Aa .." Shikamaru boy yawned as he answered Hinata.

"Good morning .. Hinata-sama." Long haired boy named Neji smiled slightly.

Suddenly a black messy hair woman appeared behind them. She has beautiful red eyes with matching color lipstick on her lips. "The bell had ringing guys .. sit down please."

"Yes ma'am !" They spread onto their seat.

"Well .. you have 2 new friends today." Kurenai-sensei announced as she reached her desk. She could hear her students mumbled.

She sighed. "Kouzuki .. Uchiha .. you may come in."

'_Calm down Tenten .. calm down .. everything is alright .. you can do this'_

"It's okay ten .." Black haired boy caress her hand. Tenten turned up to the boy beside her.

"I know ..." She smiled to him. Tenten exhaled hard and she walked after Sasuke to the Classroom.

"Introduce yourself." Kurenai gave them the chalk. They wrote their name on the board.

"Uchiha .. Sasuke ?" Sakura whispered to herself as she read the name on the board.

"Kouzuki .. Tenten .." Ino continued.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten and me come from a small village in Hokkaido." Sasuke spoke as he put his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you ..." Tenten tried smile to the class. Hope she didn't looked nervous.

"You two can sit behind Yamanaka and Inuzuka." Kurenai pointed to the empty seats.

Ino turned to the Tenten and Sasuke as they sit. "Hey .. my name in Ino. Nice to meet you." She offered her hand.

"N-Nice to meet you too .. Ino-san." Tenten grinned. She took Ino hand.

"Errgghh .. don't use 'san' it's weird .. just call me Ino." Kiba chuckled as his girlfriend protest.

"I .. I don't mean .. I'm sorry .." Tenten panicked. It made Ino laughed.

"It's okay .. it's okay .. I don't-" "Yamanaka ! The Class already started ! Put your homework on the desk !" Kurenai shouted to Ino.

"Eeehh ... don't shout out loud sensei .. my ears are hurt." Ino pouted as she looked to her angry sensei.

"I know you try to change the topic since I already know you haven't done your homework." Kurenai crossed her arms on her chest. Some students giggled.

"You know that .. and don't giggle me you forehead !" She angrily pointed to Sakura who couldn't stop giggle.

"Yamanaka ! You out of my class !" Kiba laughed loudly when Kurenai expelled Ino.

Not notice the tremble Tenten behind her, Ino walked out. _'I .. is it my fault ?'_

"It isn't your fault ten ..." Sasuke caressed her back. Knowing her trembled.

"Sa-sasuke .. I can't .." Tenten whispered to him. Tried to stop her trembled.

"It's okay here .. you don't have to scared anymore." His hand moved from her back to her hand. He held her hand. "I always be with you." He smiled gentle to her.

They kept holding hands under the tables. Didn't notice a pair of white milk eyes stared on them during lesson.

* * *

><p>-Lunch-<p>

"Sasuke-kun ! Tenten-san ! Over here !"

Sasuke and Tenten turned to the voice came from. It's Sakura's. She had a big table with Ino, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba.

"May we ?" Tenten came closer to them. Sasuke followed.

"Yes .. Of course .. here you sit." Sakura gave them space to sit.

Tenten sit beside Sakura and Sasuke sit next to Naruto. They sit opposite of each other.

"So .. mind if you elaborate yourself ?" Ino looked to Tenten and Sasuke.

"You two know each other already, do you ?" Kiba continued.

"Why do you moved here ?" Naruto asked as he still chewed his ramen.

"Guys .. your questions are already mentioned in Ino's." Sakura tried to stop them asking more. "And Naruto .. don't talk when you have ramen in your mouth."

"Why ?" He repeated his action before. It made his ramen spurt out.

"It's disgusting." Neji covered his lunch from the spurt.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..." Hinata gave him her handkerchief.

"Well .. mind you ?" Ino asked Sasuke and Tenten again.

Sasuke looked her. "What do you want to know ?"

"Okay .. why did you move here ?"

"... It is .. because we want to ..." Sasuke stared at Tenten. Tenten chewed her bread calmly.

"Excuse me ?"

"We .. Well .. we moved here because we want to live in Tokyo. You know .. villager's dreams about to live in a big city." Tenten mentioned since Sasuke couldn't give the right reason.

"Is it all ?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes ! I understand your reason ! I came from small village too .. there was on the mountain-" WHACK !

"We don't listen about your story Naruto." Kiba stopped the babbling Naruto.

"What the hell !" Naruto held his head.

Sakura and Hinata tried to calm them. Ino and Tenten just laughed.

"So ... you two know each other huh ?" Neji said to Sasuke but kept his eyes from him.

"Uh huh ..."

"Seems you and her have deeper relationship."

"What do you mean ?" Now Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Neji.

"I can say .. I know what you two do during lesson." Neji smirked. He saw Sasuke's eyes widened from his corner sight.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Why ? You don't want anybody know ?" Neji's smirk widened. He looked at Sasuke.

" ... No .. it's okay if you want to strip it." Sasuke resumed his lunch.

"It'll be interesting ..."

* * *

><p>Hope you like it ... ;)<p>

**REVIEW PLEASE ...**


	2. Shared Apartment

Chapter 2 up !

It has a slight SasuTen for some chapters. But I swear it a NejiTen fic. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer : **Still .. I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

My first day in school was over. Now, I was walking out of school with my new friends. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

"So Tenten-san .. where do you live ?" Hinata asked me politely. She was a shy but cute girl. I knew from Sakura, Hinata was a rich, and she is cousin of Hyuuga Neji.

"I live in an apartment not far from here. How about you guys ?" At least I have tried to make conversation. Keep going Tenten.

"I live in a mansion with my family. Well .. it was far from here though."

"But you have no problem since a limo always there to pick you." Ino burst out. Hinata just looked on the ground as she played her fingers. Sakura sighed.

"My House is a flower shop. It's not far from here too. And Sakura is my neighbor." Ino grinned to me. Ino was a cheerful and beautiful. I mentioned beautiful is all about her physical. Her long blonde, blue eyes, and perfect body. As I said it was just her physical. But still, I liked her.

"Sweetie .. wanna hanging out ?" Kiba leaned on school gate waiting for Ino. They were a couple.

"Of course !" Ino jumped to her boyfriend and he happily catched her.

"Hey ! Don't do lovey dovey in front of us !" Naruto shouted behind us. We turned back and the boys were walking toward us. Including Sasuke.

"You are loud Naruto .. keep your voice down." Shikamaru yawned.

"You don't have right ! Beside .. where were you when lunch !" Naruto now facing Shikamaru.

"It's too troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru kept walking and left Naruto who still shouted to Shikamaru.

"Hinata-sama .. they have arrived." Suddenly Neji stood next to me and Hinata. I jumped back just to see he smirked toward me. _'What ? Did I do something wrong ?'_

"Ok then .. bye guys .." Hinata waved her hand and walked away with Neji.

"Then Tenten .. are you going home with Sasuke ?" Sakura tapped my shoulder.

"Uhhmm .. yes .." I nodded as I saw Sasuke smiled to me.

"Sorry Tenten .. we couldn't take you around city today. Maybe other time." Ino looked Kiba who had his arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay .. I thanked all of you already for today." Really .. I didn't tell lie.

"Bye then Tenten .. Sasuke .." They left me and Sasuke one by one. Now we were alone.

"Shall we go home now ?" Sasuke put his hands behind his hair and he walked away. I just grinned and followed him.

"You enjoy your school today ?" Sasuke talked to me first as we walked to our apartment. I said our apartment because we live together. Sasuke's parents allowed us to go to Tokyo with one condition. 'You two must live together'. Then they thought we could took care each other.

"Aa .. it was great ..." I grinned to him. He just patted my head. "I was grateful." He said.

"Thank you Sasuke ..." I leaned my head to his shoulder and we kept walking like that until we reached our room.

* * *

><p>oO Sasuke's POV Oo<p>

We just back to our apartment ten minutes ago. Tenten now had shower in her own bathroom. Well, we had two bedrooms and bathrooms in each others. One big living room and a kitchen. Thanks to my parents who had rented a well room for us.

Rriinggg .. rriinngg ..

I raised my phone. "Hello ?"

"_Hello Sasuke ? How do you do ? Is Tenten alright ?"_

My mom. I sighed loud. "It's okay mom. Tenten was alright, and she said the school was fun."

"_Wonderful. Take care of her right son ?"_

"I will mom." I turned off my phone. My Mom did care Tenten much.

"Who is it Sasuke ?" Tenten appeared just with a towel covered her body. She had her hair down of course. I barely saw her hair down. Usually she made it into buns on the side.

"It's just my mom ..." I put my phone on the table as I walked toward her.

"Really ? What is she talking about ?" I reached her hair and leaned closer as she still looked me innocently. I caught her lips.

"Nothing important ..." I whispered between the kiss.

Somehow she accepted it and kissed me back. We just kissed until I felt the towel from her body slipped.

"Uumm .. Tenten ..." I looked away fighting the urge to stare at her body.

"Eehh .." She looked down. "kyyaaa !" She pushed me hard until I fell onto the floor. Then she ran to her room.

"Sasuke, you perv !" I chuckled when I hear she shout to me.

"It's not my fault you know ..." I could hear her babbling from here.

-15 minutes later-

"Sasuke ..." I was watching TV when Tenten finally opened her door. "What is it honey ?" I smirked to her.

"Damn you perv .." She pouted as she sat next to me holding a _huge_ panda doll.

"I told you it was not my fault." I took her head and kiss her forehead. I saw clock on the wall.

"It's time for me to get work." I stood up. Tenten looked at me sadly. "Don't look at me like that Ten ..."

"Do you want to leave me ?" Aahh .. now here she was sulking.

"Ten .. I just go to work. I will come back at seven." I caressed her cheek. She looked away from me.

"Ten ..." She still looked away.

"Fine .. I will stay here and get fire." I flung to the couch again. Then she looked me. "Bring me some ice cream." She smiled. Although I found there was a sad expression on her eyes.

"I will ..." I gave her a peck on the lips. I stood up and walked away toward the door.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

Here I was, in front of a well-paid apartment. My reason here was only to brought school's schedule to the Uchiha boy. Shizune, the vice-president told me because Uchiha boy forgot to take it. She gave me the paper and his address.

Now I got to his apartment. It's half past six in the evening.

Well .. I didn't matter since I knew him already. I was anxious about him and his friend (Tenten) too. They seemed to hide something.

... I didn't care anyhow.

_Din_g_ Dong !_

I pressed the bell. "Coming ..." A girl voice rang in my ears. I hear someone stepped closer to the door.

"Who is it ?" The girl opened the door and saw me. Her brown eyes widened as her body was frozen.

I still stood there emotionless. So .. this was their little secret. I secretly turned my white milk eyes to check the names plank beside the door.

Uchiha .. Kouzuki .. Great, they lived together.

"U .. uumm .. Neji-san ? Why are you here ?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No 'san' it's weird." She giggled. "What ?" I frowned now.

"Nothing .. people in city didn't use 'san' word huh ? Ino and Sakura just said same thing like you before." I rolled my eyes. How did I care about that.

"Come in ..." She smiled at me and backed up so I could step in.

"No thanks. I just dropped here to give this paper for Uchiha." I gave her the paper. She read it for seconds.

"Well .. thank you, but Sasuke isn't here right now." Stupid girl .. Just gave to him when he went home. He is your roommate after all.

"So .. you insist to invite me ?" I got the point. She blushed and looked to the ground. "I don't insist." She tried to hide it.

"May I come in ?" I smirked.

"If you insist then ..." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but still I stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji : <strong>This is sucks ... *sighed and walked away*

**Author : **Don't say that or I won't make you ended up with Tenten !

**Neji : ***glared back* So with who Tenten will ended up ?

**Author : **hhmm .. Maybe Lee ?

**Tenten : **Why Neji ? Why do you care me so much ? *Smirking*

**Neji : **Hn !

Give some criticism, I'd gladly accept. :D

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Tenten's Past

Finally Chapter 3 :D

Thank for the reviews and reading my fic.

I'll do my best ! Yeah !

Ugh .. I have an eyes ache. It was hurt like hell, and I couldn't keep my sight from blurring.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto as usual ..

* * *

><p>"You have nice rooms here." I looked around as she poured a cup of tea for me. I sat on the couch in the living room.<p>

"Sasuke's parents rented for us." She sat next to me, happily hugged a _huge_ panda doll.

"You two lived together right ?" I asked her and her face reddened. "Yes .. it was Sasuke's mom advice so we could check each other's activity." She answered nervously.

"How about your parents ?"

Silence.

"Kouzuki ?" I looked toward her. Her face paled as I saw horror in her eyes.

"Hey .. did I say something wrong ?" I turned as she curled into a ball. "Kouzuki ?"

"N-no .." I noticed her body trembled. I touched her hand carefully. SLAP !

"Do-don't come near me !" She jumped back away from me. I startled as my hand reddened.

"Oii .. Kouzuki what's the-" "Sasukee !" Her voice rang loudly in my ears. Suddenly a door slammed behind me and showed a duck-ass style hair. He ran full speed at us and caught the screamed girl in front of me.

"What the hell did you do to her !" He hugged the fragile Tenten as he scolded me.

"I didn't do anything to her. I just asked her about her parents." I shrugged. God .. I don't know what's happening.

"Tch !" He narrowed his eyes to me once. "Tenten .. calm down, it's me." He tried to calm her.

"Sa .. sasuke .. I .." tears rolled down from her eyes. My heart twitched.

"Calm down .. it's okay I'm here ..." Fuck ! They kissed ignoring my presence.

I cursed my visiting here. I cursed Shizune who ordered me here. I cursed the Uchiha boy who forgot the paper.

Minutes later, Tenten fell asleep. Sasuke lifted her into the bedroom. I still stood confusedly.

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

"Sasuke ..." Tenten reached her palm to Sasuke's face.

Her vision was blurred. But she could say he was smiling toward her.

"Go to sleep ten .." He dropped Tenten on the bed. He caressed her forehead.

"Neji ..." His eyes twitched as he heard Tenten said the name. "I will give him an explain. Now .. go to sleep." She smiled at him. "Okay .. I'm sorry for worrying you." He gave her a peck on forehead. "No problem ..."

Sasuke stepped out the bedroom. He saw a boy still stood silently in the living room. He sighed.

"Mind to explain ?" The Hyuuga crossed his arms on his chest.

"Before that .. I'd want to know why you are here." Sasuke stroked his back hair.

"I just dropped to give this damn paper for you." Neji handed Sasuke the paper. He read it for seconds.

"Thanks." He took the paper. "Well .. I was sorry for the incident before. I warn you just don't ask about Tenten's parents again." His back facing Neji as Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't take the warning if I don't know the reason." Sasuke turned his head. He glared toward the calm Neji behind him.

"Elaborate it ..." Neji flung into the couch as he saw Sasuke glared to him.

"I told you it's none of your business ..." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Now it is my business ..." He stayed to be calm. "Tell me why she became mad when I asked about her parents ?"

Sasuke exhaled hard. _'I know he'll insist to know'_

"Tenten's parents was dead a year ago ..."

"Because of ?"

Sasuke sighed again. "They were murdered. And tenten was watching them being murdered."

Neji's eyes widened. _Watching ! What the hell ..._

"It was past midnight. Everyone in the village had slept soundly. We just didn't know the detail about it. I hear her screaming from my house. Well .. I was her neighbor. My father and my brother ran full speed toward her house and found Tenten collapsed with holding a knife. Blood was spread over her body."

Neji gulped. Sasuke looked him. "Then ?" Neji's face furrowed.

"Then they found more corpses right in front of her. Two of them were her parents."

"How do you know the murdered were robbers ?"

"Their house was messed. We didn't know anything about that night. But we sure the robbers killed her parents and she killed the robbers." Sasuke's palm clenched toward a ball.

"Satisfied ?" Sasuke glared at Neji who still frozen.

"Tenten couldn't help but screaming when we asked about that. I asked my parents about living out of village so she could begin her new life. Today was her first school since that incident a year ago. I was trying to turn her into her normal self."

"Excuse me ?" Neji raised his eyebrow _again_.

"Tenten is a tomboy and cheerful girl before that incident." Sasuke looked away from Neji. He narrowed his eyes toward the window.

"It's raining .. you should go home now ..." Then he walked away to the kitchen.

Water drop spotted on the window and just for seconds the rain poured hardly. Neji stared at the window. He couldn't say anything.

'_Murdered was bad enough. How can she survived when she watch it in her eyes'_

"Hyuuga .. it's nearly eight o'clock. You should go home now ..." Sasuke appeared from the kitchen.

"Okay then .. sorry for intruding .." Then he left.

* * *

><p>-Next day-<p>

"Good morning ! Hinata-chan ! Neji !" Hinata and Neji turned to see a blonde boy grinned toward them.

"Hn .."

"G-Good morning Naruto-kun ..." Hinata answered as she blushed. She was happy like she could fly just because Naruto gave her a 'cheerful-good-morning'.

They walked to the locker. And there was Shikamaru and a paled blonde girl talking.

"Shikamaru ! Temari !" Naruto gave them his 'cheerful-good-morning'. Temari girl just smiled to him.

"Yoo Naruto .." Shikamaru grinned lazily to him. "Hey Uchiha .. Kouzuki ..." Then looked to the two students who walked after them. Naruto, Hinata, and Neji turned back.

'_Neji .. God .. What I must to do .. Shall I greet him ?'_

"Morning .. Kouzuki .." Tenten's head snapped up. She saw Neji looked at her.

"Mo .. Morning all ..." Tenten answered nervously. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Hey .. you two always together huh ? Don't tell us you're dating ?" Naruto stroked his chin like old man. Tenten blushed.

"Oii .. Naruto .. don't ask them that kind of question .. It's rude ..." Shikamaru sighed to his dumb (sorry) friend. Hinata looked them worried.

"I-It's okay .. if you don't want to talk about-" Hinata tried to cheer blushed Tenten but Sasuke cut her off.

"We are ..."

"..."

"WHAT !" They were centring around Tenten and Sasuke. Neji looked behind them, his eyes widened.

"Tenten-chan .. why don't you tell us before ?" Hinata looked Tenten with sparkle eyes.

"We .. well .. we are .. sorry for the late information ..." Tenten tried to explain them.

"You're so rude Sasuke ! You don't even give us a clue !" Naruto pointed Sasuke like he was disappointed.

"At least I told you we are ..." Sasuke pushed them away.

"Hey guys .. what's up ?" Sakura, Ino, and Kiba appeared. Naruto and Hinata jumped to them.

"Sasuke and tenten are dating !"

"WHAT !"

Other students looked at the gang because of their _second_ scream.

It's too much. Sasuke slapped his forehead. Tenten face reddened as she looked down. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto laughed nervously toward people around them. Hinata bowed sorry. Shikamaru and Temari sighed. And the Hyuuga Prodigy behind them just ... snorted.

'_So damn fast Uchiha ...'_

* * *

><p>Ugh .. It was short ..<p>

**Sasuke : **Hey Hyuuga .. you cussing ..

**Neji : **So what ?

**Sasuke : **Nothing .. I took record when you said that. *hand his phone to Neji*

**Neji :** Are you insane ?

**Sasuke : **No, I'm not .. see, I also took your picture when you snorted_ *_hand his phone to Neji*

**Neji :** *eyes widened*

**Author : **Don't torture him, Sasuke ...

**REVIEW PLEASE !**_  
><em>


	4. Girls Talk

Once again .. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it .. :D

Here chapter 4 come !

I'm in the best mood today. My eyes finally recovered, and I was graduated !

Now .. enjoy .. ;)

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

_Flashback_

"_We are going to tell them about us." Sasuke buttoned his shirt. I just looked him confused._

"_Tell what ?"_

"_About our relationship. Since Hyuuga had known it, I think it'll be split out in no time." He pulled me closer. "You don't mind, do you ?" I saw his face so close until our nose nearly touching. I couldn't help but blushed._

"_I-I don't mind at all ..." I looked away from his eyes._

_He grabbed my chin and forced me to look to his onyx eyes. "Don't ever you come near Hyuuga."_

" _... ? why ?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_He's more dangerous than I expect .." Before I could protest, he claimed my lips._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>It was bad ! It was bad like hell !<p>

"Ok .. so, Kouzuki Tenten you paired with Hyuuga Neji in this project." Asuma-sensei told us as he smiled to me.

Why we must paired when I was told to be far from him !

"Kouzuki .. you okay ?" I jumped. Neji sat right next to me made me nervous.

"Y-Yes .. of course I am ..." I laughed awkward and I could see Sasuke's eyes bulged to me. He was furious.

"About Yesterday ..." He talked to me first since we silent in minutes.

"Aa .. about yesterday .. I'm so sorry ..." At least I wanted to say sorry to him.

"I have heard all about it from Sasuke." Suddenly my body twitched.

'_Don't .. Don't remember it .. Don't !' _My eyes shut hardly. Suddenly I felt a palm covered mine. I gasped.

"It's okay. I just want to say that." He looked away from me. I kept staring him.

"What ?" Somehow he got pissed when I was staring at him.

"Do you intend to tell others about it ?" I worried if the answer was 'yes'. I wasn't ready yet.

"I'm not such an ass. It's your right to tell them whenever you want." He sighed, and then he returned to the project. I couldn't help myself but smiled.

RRRIIINNGG !

Finally the class has ended. I leaned to the chair, then looked at Neji.

"Uumm .. thank you Neji, actually-" I just found courage to trust him, but suddenly Sasuke pulled my hand. "No babbling ..." He pulled me out of the class and left Neji who sat still.

-At Cafetaria-

"What did I say this morning ?" Sasuke glared at me as we searched place to sit.

"B-but Sasuke, he told me that he won't tell anyone." Why Sasuke didn't like him so much ?

He growled. "Better he won't. But I feel bad when he around you."

"I want to trust him." Sasuke snapped. I looked straight into his eyes. It took long time until he finally gave up. "Fine ..." I grinned happily.

"You two are living together !" Ino spilled her juice when I told them.

* * *

><p>Here we were, me, Sakura, and Hinata in Ino's room. As they promised me to walked around the town after school, and ended up in Ino's room.<p>

"Yes .. Sasuke's mom suggested it." Well .. I know they would think something unnecessary.

"Since when have you dated ?" Hinata tried not too excessive. I was glad.

". . . I don't know .. maybe long time ago, I don't remember." I replied uncertainly. At least I tried to remember when we first kissed. They just stared me with 'unbelievable' face.

"-sigh- this surprised me." Ino took a rag to mop the spilled juice.

"I'm sorry to surprised you all ..." I hid my face behind a pillow. _'I wanted to trust them.'_

"It's okay Tenten. We were gladly heard you told us about yourself." Sakura smiled at me. Thank god they accepted me. I felt tears filled my eyes.

"Tenten ?" They turned at me. "What's up with you ?" Hinata stroked my back as Sakura and Ino tried to calm me.

"I just .. relived I have met you guys." I cupped my face with palm. They blinked and then smiled.

"We are your friends." Sakura hugged me soon Ino and Hinata followed.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

I looked at my watch. Hinata-sama told me to pick her up at half past six. But it was already seven in the evening. I heard girls' laughter from Ino's room. She really forgot about me at all. I sighed as I went down from my car. I hated when a girl (especially Hinata) ordered me to pick her up. I always forced to wait at least a half hour.

"Excuse me .. Yamanaka-san, I'm taking Hinata-sama home." I entered the flower shop and asked permission to Ino's mother.

"Ooh .. Neji, Hinata is at upstairs. Go look her." She offered me to go upstairs. I bowed politely and go to Ino's room.

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were best friends since at middle school. Hinata introduced them to me. At first I didn't really pay attention for them. Then, Sakura met Naruto and Shikamaru. They liked hanging out together. Naruto forced me to go with them. Soon Ino introduced Kiba to us.

We could say it .. we were a gang. I didn't intend to be.

_Knock .. Knock .._

"Hinata-sama .. It was already seven. How longer do you want me to wait ?" I called her from outside Ino's room. I didn't want to go in.

"Oohh .. Neji nii-san .. I'm sorry." I heard a footstep. Ino opened the door and grinned.

"Why Neji ? You can wait us inside." She stepped back and I saw Sakura and Tenten waved to me.

"No .. I will get Hinata-sama home." I shut my eyes and leaned on the wall. I heard Ino mumbled 'no fun' as she stepped inside.

"Okay then .. everyone, thanks for the day." Hinata picked her bag and she stood in front of me. I walked pass the room but stopped when I saw Tenten stood up.

"It's time for me to go home too. Maybe Sasuke is waiting for me." She looked at her watch then she picked her bag.

"Oohh .. sure .. you have to make dinner for the husband." Ino smirked at her. She blushed madly.

'_What ! They know about her and Uchiha living together ?'_

"No .. he isn't my husband." Her face was much burnt. She walked toward the door awkwardly.

"Not yet ..." Sakura corrected as Hinata giggled.

"Don't make fun to me .. well, I'm going home." She waved at Sakura and Ino. Her face was still red.

"Tenten .. you can go home with me." Hinata still giggled.

"Eehh ?" She turned back to looked at Hinata. I glanced her then turned toward Hinata.

"It's dangerous for you to walk alone at night, right ? Neji nii-san will drop you to your apartment. Right ? Nii-san ?" She looked up to me. _'Such a gentle word to force me ...'_

"Neji ?" She looked me uncertainly. _'No .. don't look at me like that ...' _At the time I felt the three girls glared at me like they said 'How dare you to refuse it ?'

I sighed. "Okay ..." Tenten eyes widened. She didn't bother to hide her happiness. "Thank you Neji ..."

Unfortunately, I just found a fact that Tenten's apartment was on the other side from our mansion. I was planning to drive Tenten first. God hates me; Hinata's father called me to bring Hinata home sooner, so I couldn't help but dropped Hinata first. Then I went back to drive Tenten home. There was silence between us.

"Sorry for troubling you Neji ..." She talked to me first since we dropped Hinata.

"Hn .." all I answered.

Silence.

"Do you live with Hinata ?" She tried hard to make conversation.

"Aa .."

Silence again.

"So your family and Hinata's family were living together ?" I sighed.

"I was an orphan since six. Hinata's father took me to his house so I live with them. Satisfied ?" I glanced to her. My eyes widened. She was ... crying ?

* * *

><p>Okay .. that's the end .. Actually, I've finished until Chapter 5. But I still want to fix it.<p>

**Neji :** -sighed-

**Tenten : **sniff .. sniff ..

**Neji : **-sweatdropped-

**Tenten : **sniff .. sniff ..

**Neji : **Okay Tenten .. you can have a bucket of chicken wings. –Stopped the car and walked to KFC-

**Tenten :** yes !

**Author : **That's the reason Tenten was crying. Dude .. I love torturing Neji. –evil grin-


	5. Jacket and Project

Chapter 5 ! Wow .. some review told me they were anxious about why tenten was crying .. O.o

I didn't pay attention for that. But she was actually afraid Neji would hate her, so she cried.

Okay .. I was too excited before. I forgot to put the disclaimer on chapter 4 .. *sigh

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto. I wish kishi-sama would give me Neji for my graduation gift.

* * *

><p>I stopped the car. "Hey .. why are you crying ?" Hell .. how much God hates me to bring me into such situation.<p>

"I'm sorry .. you .. you must hate me, don't you ?" She wiped the tears not wanting me to watch her.

"Why have I ?" I frowned.

"I .. I don't know .. maybe when we have project before." She sniffed. _'Project ?'_

"I don't understand." I resumed driving.

"Well .. you kno_w _when we were talking then Sasuke interrupted ?" She looked me still with teary eyes.

"..."

"You don't remember ?" _'How could I forgot that ?'_

"No ..." I gritted my teeth. She looked down then. "I see ..."

The trip was longer like hell than I thought. We didn't speak up anymore. She looked toward the window. Suddenly it started raining. I turned the wiper on. She still looked at the window. Well .. it was not my fault. We were just acquaintance right ?

So what the damn you think I would be nice to you. Although I didn't do nice for my friends either.

I parked in the parking lot. The distance from here to the apartment was quiet far. But I couldn't park nearer because it was full.

"Thank you for driving me home Neji ..." She was about to open the door but I leaned in to close it immediately. She blinked.

"Wait here until the rain lightened." I backed up to see her face.

"But I should be hurry. You should go home either." My eyes twitched. She just refused me.

I took my jacket off. "Here .. wear it." I threw it to her. She blinked twice as she caught them.

I could see her face softened in the corner of my sight. "Neji ..." I turned to her who wearing my jacket.

"Back then, I wanted to say 'I want to trust you'" She smiled and pink bruise appeared on her cheeks.

'_It's my first time to meet such a girl.'_

"Neji ?" She waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped back. "W-What ?"

She chuckled. "You're daydreaming Neji .." I couldn't hide blush. She chuckled more.

"I am grateful you're the first person who knows my past. I was afraid you won't accept me when you know the real me." She happily opened the door and ran toward her apartment. I just stared her.

I sighed as I leaned my back. I covered my eyes with my palm.

"How could I hate you."

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

Tenten opened the door. "I'm home ..."

"Welcome back dear .. you took so long time with your friend." Sasuke peeked from the kitchen. Tenten just chuckled then she took off the jacket.

Sasuke frowned. "Such a big jacket." Tenten looked back at him. She stroked her back hair. "Well .. it's Neji's .." She replied awkwardly. She knew Sasuke still didn't like him.

He glared at her. "You know .. Neji just came when we were at Ino's to pick Hinata up. But Hinata offered me to go home with them. That's all." She shrugged. He sighed and walked toward her.

"You know I still can't accept him." He put his arms around her waist.

"I know .. Maybe someday you will." She leaned her head on his chest as she wrapped back.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer. They just stood for awhile. Then she looked him up and down.

"Nice apron ..." She grinned made him blushed.

"You didn't come home as your promise forced me to cook dinner before we were dying because of starving." He turned away to hide his blush.

"But you know you are better than me at cooking." She peeked to see his face.

'_Curse you brother for making me learn how to cook'_

"I couldn't help it, my girlfriend was kind of busy on the field playing soccer." He smirked toward her.

"I don't play soccer anymore." She pouted as he took her chin up.

"Great .. then just play with me." His smirk widened. She blushed.

"You perv-" She didn't even continued her sentence.

* * *

><p>-Next day-<p>

"I've checked your work yesterday. They were gratified. Now I'll pair you again to begin new project." Asuma could hear his students mumbled everywhere. He smirked.

"Hyuuga and Kouzuki .. Since your work was the best I'll pair you too again." He pointed Neji and Tenten. Neji just nodded, Tenten's sweat dropped.

'_Actually Neji had done it all without me helping. It doesn't matter who is his pairing, he will always get the best score.' _

"Mmhh .. Inuzuka .. you should changed your partner. You and Naruto's work was nearly bad."

"I know it ..." His elbow rested on the table as his palm cupped his face.

"Inuzuka and Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka and Hyuuga (Hinata). Well the two Hyuuga was confused me. But it was better than have three Sabaku in one class." The students chuckled when they heard Asuma was complaining.

"Naruto and .. uhhmm .. Karin." Naruto paled.

"Why would I must be with him !" Karin slammed her table as she stood. She had long messy red hair and wear a glasses.

"Sit down Karin .." Asuma pointed Karin. She growled and glared at Naruto.

"Then .. Uchiha with Haruno ..."

After Asuma finished pairing the students, he commanded them to sit with their pair.

"Hey .." Sakura removed the chair slightly so she could sit.

"Hn .." All Sasuke did just nod.

"You don't mind if I call you by your name right ?" Sakura grinned to him. She just interested to talk with her new friend's boyfriend.

"Whatever." He didn't mind at all. He took the paper and read 10 possibly project which he should choose. He frowned as he read the fifth project.

'Creates purple smoke'

"How stupid ..." Sakura looked at him as he murmured to himself and she peeked at the paper. Then she giggled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny ?"

"You just like Neji when you said that. You know, that project is the hardest that Asuma had. Neji and Shikamaru are the only could create them." She staring up like she was remembering something and continued giggled.

"Once they were paired and decide to take the fifth one. And guess what ?" She happily told Sasuke the story who seemed interested. "What ?" He smirked.

"Boomm ! And their face was all purple ..." She burst out laughing. Sasuke couldn't hold his laughter as he imagined the Hyuuga pale face was purple.

They kept laughing and soon noticed people in the room including Asuma stared at them. Sakura wiped her tears in her eyes which she couldn't hold. Sasuke leaned his forehead on the table as he trembled, tried to stop the laughter.

"What's up with you two ? Did you just make a laugh poison ?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

" S-Sorry sir ..." Sakura bowed politely. She stared at Sasuke who still trembled.

'_He surprised me. I think it is the first time I see him laugh since I met him and Tenten.'_ She smiled at him.

"Well .. I want to take their picture badly." He faced her and found she smiled warmly. He stopped laugh. "What are you smiling about ?" Then his emo face was back.

"Nothing .. I wonder if you laugh like that with Tenten much." She grinned widely.

"Excuse me .. I'm not such an ice-block." He smirked as he returned her grinned. He accidently looked at her green eyes.

'_Such beautiful eyes she had.'_ He suddenly snapped. _'What I was thinking ..' _

* * *

><p>It is done ! I was glad I could make some NejiTen here. Do you like it ? Okay .. sorry, it was still SasuTen there. I couldn't help it, they were still a couple.<p>

**Neji : **What were you talking about with Sakura ?

**Sasuke : **It's none of your business. *smirked at Neji*

**Neji : **It is .. I know she was talking about me. Since she glanced at me sometimes while she talking. And besides, you are smirking at me which means you know something about me.

**Sasuke :** *sighed* Do you want to know ? *smirked again*

**Neji : ***raised an eyebrow* what is it ?

**Sasuke : **Then do the fifth project, you will know what we were talking about. *hand Neji the paper*

**Neji : ***snapped back* WHA- Uchiha you are a dead man !

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	6. Infirmary

Chapter 6

First, I say sorry for the readers who weren't satisfied with the reason why Tenten was crying. Te-he .. my bad .. X9 I'm new after all .. (God has forgiven you)

Critics and advices are gladly accepted .. :D

And now .. I must decline the story for a week. Just for a week ... I must study to enter the collage. Maybe I would update if it's boring enough to study.

Here we go .. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** You know what I don't own ...

* * *

><p>oO Sasuke's POV Oo<p>

"Sasuke .."

Her pink hair sprawled over her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were big as she talked to me.

"Sasuke .."

Her beautiful smile ... "Sasuke !" THUD !

"Ouch .." I stroked my forehead, tears filled my eyes my forehead was hurt. Blurry I saw a glass door in front of me. Don't tell me I just bumped against the door.

I heard someone chuckled beside me. Someone I know. "Tenten .. why didn't you warn me ?" I turned toward her, still stroked my reddened forehead.

"I had called you many times. What were you thinking about ?" Her palm reached my forehead. She caressed it as she chuckled. What were I thinking before ?

"It's okay ten .. Let's go .." I pulled her wrist and walked past the door.

"Are you sure ? Your face is reddener than the bruise before." Her voice was worried.

My face was reddener ? I realized it when we walked past a big mirror in the corridor. "See ?" As Tenten knew what I was realized seconds ago.

"What were you thinking about ?" I snapped back toward her. She raised an eyebrow.

What ?

Why ?

Why I was thinking about ...

Sakura ?

"Let's go to infirmary." She pulled my grip and she led me to the infirmary. "N-No .. no .. no .. I'm fine ten ! Just .. let's go back to the class." I tried to persuade her. It failed.

* * *

><p>-Infirmary-<p>

It seemed there was no one here. Tenten reached to the rack as she looked for something. I sweat dropped.

"Tenten .. I am okay now." I sighed as I sat on the bed.

"What were you thinking before, Sasuke ?" She turned toward me. She looked so worried. My heart twitched, I couldn't blame her. I barely do something stupid like that unless I have something important to think about. And she knew that already.

Something important ?

Was Sakura important ?

"Nothing ..." I blankly looked at Tenten who still seemed worried. And .. sad ?

"Are you sure ?" She walked toward me. No .. don't look at me like that. It ripped my heart.

"Aa ..." As she stepped in front of me I reached her back. I was about to kiss her.

CRACK ...

She snapped back. I narrowed my eyes to the figure who just stepped into the infirmary. The opened door revealed a coffee brown long haired boy with white milky eyes stared disgusted at us.

'_So I expected. You always intruded us'_

"N-Neji ..." Tenten blushed madly. Nothing she could do as well as me.

"Tenten .. Hinata-sama is looking for you. Better you meet her immediately." He stepped back so Tenten could pass him. He didn't even glanced Tenten, all his eyes making way toward me. She awkwardly looked at me for permission. I nodded slightly and she ran past Neji.

Now .. It's just the two of us.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

After Tenten made her step away. I turned my head toward him again.

"So .. you were planning to do it in the infirmary ?" I smirked toward him. But still feel disgusted.

"Do you have any problem with it ?" He smirked back at me as he stood up. What the fuck !

"No .." His smirk faded away. "I felt sorry for her ..." I continued as he frowned.

"For having you .." "SHUT THE HELL UP !" I blinked. I didn't finish my sentence yet.

"What the fuck is your problem with us !" He shouted to me. He looked away from me but I could see his fist was clenched.

My problem ?

"Leave us alone ! She doesn't need you !" He threw his angry onto the wall beside him. The shelves barely shake. I decided to not make this more difficult.

"She wants to trust me .." He snapped when he heard it. I smirked.

"I know you have known it. Had she tell you ?" My smirk widened. He clenched his fast harder.

"Answer me Uchiha .. don't tell me you brought her to the town just for making us know that she is yours. You are the one who want her changes."

I waited him to answer but he didn't say anything. I crossed my arm over my chest as I waited. He knew I wanted an answer. Then he loosed his grip.

"She wants but she doesn't yet. And yes, I am the one who will make her forget, not anybody .. not with the girls, and not even you." All he said before stepped out from the Infirmary. He left me without even looked back.

_Flashback_

_All in the class were looking to Sasuke and Sakura who laughed loudly. Even Ino was noisier than Sakura, Ino hadn't laugh so hard like this. I raised an eyebrow when I know the fact Uchiha could laugh like that._

"_It's my first time to see Sasuke laugh like that." I turned to the girl who just talking._

_Somehow I often found myself thinking about her. Her brunette hair that she put them into two buns, and brown eyes matched with her hair. Her skin was not pale like Hinata or even like me. But it wasn't like Sakura's or Ino's. It burnt little, maybe because she lived in a village before. Or maybe because she was a tomboy girl before. I was thinking about she ran on the field with her slender body._

"_He hadn't laugh like that before ?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked her. Her face was kind of sad ?_

"_He never laughed like that unless when he was with me." So just said she was jealous._

"_So .. you ban him for laughing with others ?" I smirked but she didn't bother to look at me. She took the paper as she resumed our project._

"_No .. but for him now, I am not the only person who he respected." My smirk faded away._

"_You have problem with that ?" I heard Asuma scolded them as I could see Sasuke still trembled in the corner of my sight._

"_You have known me already. Who do I have except him ?" She smiled sadly as she looked at me. My eyes widened. "I see you noticed one of my fear .. But, please don't tell him anything."_

_End Flashback._

"Aa .. she doesn't yet." I leaned onto the door.

"But I will make her trust me."

"I gladly accept your challenge Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Okay .. I make this chapter shorter than others. I didn't want to waste any chapters .. but surely, It's hard to make their feeling change for easily. Tenten's feeling to Sasuke just deeper than I thought.<p>

**Sasuke :** I did looked stupid when I bumped the door.

**Author :** You got the point ...

**Sasuke :** *narrowed his eyes* Tch .. just make Hyuuga bumped against a pole.

**Author :** Why ?

**Sasuke :** I don't want to looked stupid alone. He deserves it too ...

**Author :** You do have some grudge for him huh ?

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	7. Summer Planning

Yes Chapter 7 !

I'm bored .. enough with those all math. So I decided to write down another chapter. Please don't look like that, I need some rest you know ...

Here Enjoy ... still, critics and advices accepted ..

**Disclamire : **I own Neji .. in my dream ...

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

After Neji caught me and Sasuke now I was having lunch with the girls. Neji was right when he told me Hinata was searching me.

"It's about a week before Summer Holiday." Ino talked to Sakura as Hinata talked to me. She said it loudly so I and Hinata turned toward her.

"What's wrong Ino ?" Hinata asked Ino. Ino grinned.

"I am thinking about go to the beach and rent a villa." Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard her childhood friend's idea. "I know what you are thinking about. You just think about your and Kiba's holiday right ?" Ino chocked. Sakura got the bull's eye.

"No .. of course not .. I'm thinking about OUR holiday." She was sulking. No one seemed agree with her.

"Okay .. it is my first priority. But can't you see .. you will get the chance too !" I raised an eyebrow. "Except you ten .." She pointed at me for addition.

"What ?" I didn't get the point. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid ten .. I am talking about spend our holiday together which mean you will spend your time much with your crush. I said except you because you have too much times with Sasuke." I blushed. Soon I noticed Hinata was blushing, reddener than me.

"You get the point Hinata !" Ino laughed as she pointed Hinata who still blushing.

"Hinata has a crush to Naruto." Sakura explained to me. I dropped my jaw.

"Sounds tough right ?" "Oii .. Ino .." Ino chuckled as Sakura scolded her. I cleaned my throat not wanting Hinata got angry.

"I-It's okay ten .. I am not angry with you ..." Still blushed she told me shyly. I found an angel still existed in this world.

"Hinata is too shy to tell Naruto about her feelings." Sakura giggled as she knew what I just thinking.

"So you agree with me Hinata ?" Ino was sulking again. Hinata nodded eagerly but still couldn't let the blush away.

"Yes ! So how about you two ?" Now Ino was looking to me and Sakura. I didn't matter thought, I nodded slightly. Soon Sakura was the only who didn't agree yet.

"O .. okay .. but how about we ask Temari to going with us." She pointed the Temari girl who just talking with Shikamaru.

"Great, as long as you agree." Ino clapped her hands together. "Temari-san !" She called Temari and Temari walked toward us.

"Hey girls ..." She didn't bother to sit beside me. I noticed she was a girl who talked with Shikamaru when Sasuke told the gang we were a couple. I almost blushed when I remembered it.

"Ne Temari .. we are planning to rent a villa near beach for the Holiday." Ino told her as she chewed her bread. "Great .. so ?"

"Why don't you join us ?" Sakura added. Temari stared up as she thinking about something.

"Okay .." She grinned. "I can't wait." Ino mumbled 'yes !' as she threw her hands up. We just giggled.

"So .. Temari-san, what class are you ?" I talked to her first as she turned to me.

"Next to yours. You must be Tenten right ?" She grinned to me. I was glad she didn't glare at me. Somehow I was thinking she was a tough, tomboy, no .. not tomboy but masculine.

We did chit-chat until the boys walked towards us.

"Hey girls .. mind if us join ?" Kiba took seat beside Ino. Naruto sat next to Sakura right cross Hinata. Shikamaru lazily sat next to Kiba across Temari, Sasuke between Temari and me. And last Neji decided to sit between me and Hinata. **(A/N : You got the image ?)**

'_Why Neji took seat beside me !'_

"Dear .. we just planning to rent a villa for Summer Holiday." Ino talked first to Kiba. We silently heard her. "How about you guys join us ?" Ino _sexily _asked Kiba as he gulped. Sakura and Temari tried to not roll their eyes.

"Sounds great .." Kiba chuckled nervously.

"That will be interesting Holiday !" Naruto shouted loudly as he agreed.

"Troublesome .." All Shikamaru replied soon gulped because of Temari's glare. "Okay .. I'm joining." See .. I was right when I was thinking Temari was a tough woman.

We waited the reply for two boys who didn't interest in. Ino and Sakura stared to me like they was saying 'forces him !'

"Sasuke ..." I looked at him shyly. He turned down to me as he studying my eyes.

"-Sigh- Fine .." He gave up. Now Ino and Sakura turned to Hinata and stared her like they did to me before. Hinata couldn't help but tried.

"Neji nii-san ..." "No !" Ugh .. he was tough.

"Please ..." I added. He chocked. All's eyes widened when they caught his reaction.

What ? did I say something wrong ?

I felt Sasuke's grip on my wrist. We all kept silent until Hinata broke out. "Nii-san couldn't help but join if I told father there are guys in this plan." Neji gulped. Hinata had something good to force him.

He sighed which mean he said 'yes'. The girls soon cheered up forgot what just I said to him before. I sighed gladly. But no with Sasuke, his grip still on my wrist.

* * *

><p>We didn't talk much after lunch. Sasuke just loosen his grip then avoided me until now. He didn't even bother to look at me. We walked to the apartment with silence between us.<p>

"Sasuke ?"

"Yes ?"

"Are you still mad ?"

"..." He didn't answer which mean 'yes I am still'. I couldn't help it.

"I don't like him." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear it. I knew who was he mentioned.

"Neji ? Why ?" But all his answer was snorted.

"D-Do you hate him much ? But we couldn't help it. He has known my past already." I tried to make Sasuke understand. I think it was rude to hate someone who has accepted us. I didn't tell the girls yet. But somehow I trust Neji would help me if I asked him.

"I hate him." I snapped up, Sasuke's emo face changed. I looked his onyx deeply, I could tell he was furious, but there were more. He was sad, and afraid ?

"I hate him for taking you away from me." My eyes widened as he looked with expression which ripped my heart.

"He .. he isn't .." "Yes .. he is .." I couldn't argue him. Tears filled my eyes, he noticed it but he didn't do anything.

Why ? All I wanted here was peace with Sasuke.

But, I didn't expect this would be hard so much to put someone between us into our live.

It was painful.

* * *

><p>oO Sakura's POV Oo<p>

I looked at an A- paper project that I did with Sasuke. I sat on the corner of my bed, read the paper happily. I giggled sometimes when I remembered how Sasuke tried to create purple smokes. We couldn't finish it although. But Asuma-sensei was impressed with our job.

"Sasuke-kun ..." I whispered to myself as I thinking about him.

When we did the project, Sasuke told me the real reason he and Tenten moved to city. He took Tenten far from the village to help Tenten forgot her awful past which made her going mad if we recalled it to her. I didn't know the detail about her past. But I knew it was about her parents, as Sasuke begged me to not bringing her parents when we had conversation.

"..." I flung my back onto the bed. "Tenten is lucky for having him." I smiled to myself.

But it didn't take long time as my smile faded away. Why it was hurt to thinking about them.

A week passed quickly. We didn't pay attention for anything beside the exam. But sometimes I found myself staring at Sasuke and Tenten. They were a great couple, Sasuke was always beside her, he was more protective around Tenten in this week, and she didn't mind it at all (I asked her). And I noticed something; Neji seemed to get pissed when he looked at them.

* * *

><p>Time Skiping did better. ;9 Tenten reviewed Temari here ...<p>

**Tenten :** Temari Sabaku .. I wonder you're that Asuma-sensei talking about.

**Temari :** Aa .. I know him always complain about me and my cousins in one class.

**Tenten :** Wow .. they are your cousin ?

**Temari :** Yes .. Kankurou and Gaara are siblings. But Gaara somehow is a genius, so he skipped the first grade. (Because it's hard to make three siblings on one grade, so I made Temari is their cousin)

**Tenten : **Okay .. You're Shikamaru's girlfriend right ?

**Temari :** *blush* Yes .. He's such a lazy-ass. I don't believe I'd like him.

**Tenten :** Love do anything .. *giggle* even he'd do anything for you.

**Temari :** Because I glared at him. He knows already what will I do if he refuse .. *evil-grin*

**Tenten :** I see ... *sweatdrop*

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	8. Beach

We meet again in chapter 8. Yeah !

Finally I've done my test for entering college. Now I have one month to do nothing. In other words, I'm free. I'd like to update as soon as possible.

For some reason, I've decided to put a 'refreshing-humor' chapter. Since they were too much dramatic section. I'll give more NaruHina, and ShikaTema here. So enjoy .. ;)

**Disclaimer :** I . don't . own . Naruto

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

"HELL YEAH ! BEACH WE ARE COMING !" A spiky blonde boy ran toward a deserted beach as he clenched his fists onto the sky.

"Shut up Naruto !" Kiba scolded him as eight teens walked behind him.

Summer Holiday was coming. As they planned, now they were spending they Holiday on the beach. Fortunately, Hinata's father let them to use Hyuuga's private beach for entire summer included the villa.

'_Damn rich !'_ All their though (except Hinata and Neji of course)

"W-Well Naruto-kun .. we are going to the villa first to drop our baggage." Hinata poorly tried to advise Naruto since her friends walked away as they didn't care.

"Oo .. Thank you Hinata-chan !" Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder which made Hinata blushed madly. "Y-You are welcome ..." They walked to the villa.

"Aaaww !" Ino tapped Sakura when she saw Naruto entered with blushing Hinata.

Sakura and Tenten turned back to what Ino teased. Soon they were smirking. "See .. I said .be.." Ino mouthed to Hinata who almost fainted.

All the girls were laughing at her.

"Sorry for interrupting. But we must decide for bedroom division." Neji handed Ino a paper.

"Okay .. I'm with Kiba." WHACK !

"Screw you pig .." Sakura whacked Ino on the head. Ino crying out in pain, she glared at Sakura.

"Ooh ! I did forget the forehead girl doesn't have any boyfriend which means she'll be lonely if I leave her." She held her head still glared at Sakura. Sakura snapped.

They were fighting as Neji gave up and handed the paper to Temari. She just chuckled.

"Well .. we have two single bed in each room right ?" Neji nodded.

There were 5 bedrooms. They were all on the upstairs. Temari tapped the pen on her chin as she deciding. Shikamaru sneaked behind her and whispered something to her. Then they giggled.

"I don't want to hear you and Shikamaru in the same room." Neji frowned like he knew what Shikamaru whispering to Temari seconds ago.

"No Neji .. but you do know it'll be a girl and a boy in one room." Temari smirked to him. He narrowed his eyes at her. If you cared to think, how smart you put 5 girls and 5 boys in 5 rooms, there will be at least one couple in one room. Bad idea, Neji thought.

"Just kidding .." She chuckled when she saw Neji's expression. She handed the paper to Neji as he read it for seconds. Soon .. he knew what Shikamaru said to Temari before.

Ino-Temari, Hinata-Tenten, Sakura-Neji, Kiba-Shikamaru, Sasuke-Naruto.

"They don't call me prodigy without any reason." He walked away. Temari pouted as he knew her plan. Shikamaru sighed in defeat and rested his hands behind his head.

Couple minute later. The teens were gathering in the lounge. 'Luxury lounge' Naruto added. Hyuuga did spending their money for un-Hyuuga things like bar and karaoke set. Neji announced the rooms division to them. Ino-Sakura, Temari-Tenten, Hinata-Neji, Kiba-Sasuke, Shikamaru-Naruto. Ino and Temari bite their nail in frustration.

After the announcements, they decided to enter their room. Neji did too smart in division. He chose the middle room, so no one could get to their couple's room without passing his room. He smirked in evil.

* * *

><p>-Ino and Sakura room-<p>

"Neji's is so freaking no fun !" Ino lunged onto the bed. She bounced slightly.

"Give it up Ino .." Sakura sighed as she put their baggage in the corner.

"No ! I'll prove to that damn prodigy I can sneak into Kiba's room without him notice." She snapped up. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's change to our swimsuit." She grinned.

-Temari and Tenten room-

"Sorry Ten .. I couldn't bring you to Sasuke tonight." Temari sighed as she changed to her swimsuit.

Tenten chocked little. "N-No .. it's not problem." She laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah .. yeah .. but it's my problem." Tenten shuddered at Temari's anger.

"Watch it Hyuuga ! I won't lose so easily." Now all Temari's motive was to defeat Neji, not to spend a night in Shikamaru's room. Tenten gulped.

* * *

><p>oO Hinata's POV Oo<p>

'_Omigosh .. Omigosh ..'_

"Hinata-chan !" Naruto waved at me from afar. He wore an orange boxer which made me blushed.

"How cute .." Sakura with flash pink bikini grinned to me.

"Nice choice Hinata .." Tenten with a dark green sport bra and a shorts above thigh teased me.

"Aaaww !" Ino wore an exposed yellow bikini with stripes as she tapped my back.

"Let's say, Hinata 'accidently' choose a match color one piece with Naruto's boxer." Temari and her red bikini whispered to my ear. I couldn't take it anymore.

THUD !

"Uwaa Hinata ! You even didn't make you step on the beach yet !" I barely heard their loud voice.

"Uuhh .." I moaned. I could see someone face looking at me so close. I blinked.

"Aahh .. Hinata-chan ! Glad to see you awake." I blinked again to see if it wasn't a dream. "You alright ?" Naruto waved a hand above my face.

"I-I'm okay .." I sat up suddenly, made me dizzy. "Whoops .." He quickly caught me.

"Don't too rush Hinata-chan, I'll make sure you are fine before you join the girls." He smiled gentle which made my face burned even more. "kay ?" All I could hear from him.

THUD !

* * *

><p>oO Temari's POV Oo<p>

"She fainted again !" Naruto panicked as I saw Neji ran toward them. The rest of us didn't do anything but laughed.

"Poor Hinata." Shikamaru chuckled behind me. I turned to him, he realized and smiled wide.

Ino, Kiba, and Sakura was playing volleyball while Tenten and Sasuke sitting on the beach. Tenten leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. I walked to Shikamaru.

"What's up ?" He smirked to me.

"Let's go somewhere ..." I hit his arm playfully. He just chuckled and followed me.

"Hey ! Where are you going ?" Neji shouted loud enough for us to hear. I turned back, "Expose the beach !" I said happily, I couldn't see but I knew he raised an eyebrow for seconds.

"Be careful ! Our private beach has limits !" I heard him.

'_I know oh so damn rich !'_ Maybe I'd stressed more if this beach hasn't any limit. We kept running until we reach a big coral. I searched for something interesting while Shikamaru panting hard.

"I think it's the limit Temari .." Shikamaru warned me still panting.

"Yep .. I just want to know what we can find across this coral." I tried to climb up.

"Oii .. be careful." He slipped his hands on my waist. I jumped slightly. He blinked then smirked.

"What Temari ?" He teased me. His hands traveled down to my hip. "S-Shikamaru !" I turned to him, my back cling on the coral.

His smirk widened. He trapped me with his hands on my sides so I couldn't go anywhere. "Wanna do something more interesting than finding what else across the coral ?" He drove my chin closer to him.

"W-What's that ?" Stupid me ! I knew that already. Somehow I couldn't win over him when he seduced me like this.

"Guess what ?" His breath tickled me as he came closer. I shut my eyes and waiting. And waiting ..

What ? I snapped my eyes open. His hands were still on my sides but he looked other way. I glared at him.

"You pissed me Na .." "Ssshh !" He put a finger onto my lips to keep me silent. I blinked, his face became more serious.

"Whatever you want to see across this coral, I know it won't be anything good." He pulled me and found a cave. He dragged me there and peeked at outside. "What do you mean ?" I followed him and gasped.

It was the other side of coral. Some men walked toward the coral as one of them laughing. "I know ! There is Hyuuga private beach right ?" He touched the coral and seemed amused. "Yeah .. lucky for us if there is one of them get lost here." "And it must be woman too !" They laughed loudly made me shuddered.

Shikamaru grabbed my wrist as we sneaked out of the cave. We ran away from there without even look behind.

* * *

><p>How is it ? I hope it was good. Just ask me if there's anything that make you confused ...<p>

**Author : **So Neji .. what do you think about Tenten's swimsuit ?

**Neji :** I'd prefer her in bikini.

**Tenten : ***blush*

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	9. Coral

Chapter 9 is here ...

I didn't plan to update so late like this .. I've done it three days ago. But my mom borrowed my laptop which means I couldn't update. I just found an interesting review in my second fic. He/She (I don't know) lectured me about my grammatical error. It helped so much.

Anyway .. Thanks for the reviews, and people who put my story to her/his favs or alerts.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto series belongs to Kishi-sama.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

"I don't know exactly whose beach across that coral. But I barely see people there."

Now we were gathering in lounge. It was seven at evening, we had done playing at the beach at four. Shikamaru asked me about the beach beside Hyuuga's private beach. He and Temari saw some dangerous guys there who seemed own the beach.

"I see .. those guys have eyes on girls here." Shikamaru crossed his arms against his chest as Temari leaned on the couch beside him. "We must be careful."

I sighed. "I understand, maybe I'll call Hiashi-sama to ask things detail." I raised my phone but stopped at Ino's yell.

"Don't ! What if he find something bad !" I raised an eyebrow. "He'll send us back home !" She yelled protest. We stared at her at the same time.

"O-Of course father will .." Hinata played her fingers nervously. I looked around, no one seemed agree at my act. Except one ...

"I'll send Tenten home if I know it'll be dangerous for her." Sasuke raised his hand. Tenten who forced to sit at his lap minutes ago by Ino snapped up to look her boyfriend.

Shikamaru and Kiba frowned and raised their hand too. "Same here." Their girlfriends now glared at Sasuke, poor him.

"No ! No ! I object ! Just kept watch on your girlfriends well." Ino stood up and pointed on the boys.

"But I don't have any-" "You watch Hinata !" Naruto didn't finish his sentence yet while Ino cut him off. I glanced at Hinata who blushed. I looked around once more, Shikamaru nodded at me.

"Fine then ..." I sighed and put my phone on the counter. They smiled gladly at me.

"Okay ! Problem was solved. Let's karaoke !" Kiba stood up soon they cheered. I sat on the couch as I saw them. Unfortunately for me, my eyes met Tenten's brown. She smiled to me warmly. I couldn't hold back the smile on my lips.

She giggled.

She danced.

She sang.

I watched her not knowing a pair of emeralds stared at me.

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

-Ino and Sakura room-

"Are you serious ?" Sakura raised an eyebrow knowing Ino's crazy idea.

"Of course I am !" Ino snapped to look back at her friend. She peeked outside carefully.

'_Seems Neji is sleeping already.'_ Ino smirked when she saw nothing but dark and silent hallway. She sneaked out.

"I think it is bad idea Ino." Sakura followed her. "Sshh !" Sakura sighed.

Suddenly they heard a crack. Ino shut her eyes not wanting to see Neji. But nothing happened, she opened her eyes. "Temari ?" (Note : whisper)

Temari who just opened her door snapped at Ino. "I .. Ino ?" (Note : still whisper)

"I see .. you have same idea with me, don't you ?" She grinned at Temari. Temari smirked at her playfully. "Let's prove to that Hyuuga ass who we are." Ino chuckled softly. They continued sneaked at hallway.

Sakura looked at them from her room. _'Well .. it's up to them'_ She sighed. Before she closed the door she heard some_ 'ahem'_ behind her. She jumped slightly.

"Neji !" Sakura squealed as Ino and Temari snapped to the voice. Neji was standing in front of the stairs as he glared at Ino and Temari. They sweat dropped.

"Yamanaka-san .. Sabaku-san .. could I have your key rooms ?" He walked and smiled just looked like devil for them.

"A-aa .. sure .. hehe .." Ino laughed awkwardly and glanced at Sakura. Sakura gave the key to Neji without second think. Temari soon followed.

"Don't worry girls .. I'll wake up at five at morning. You don't mind right ?" He smirked to the three girls. They nodded eagerly then ran toward their rooms in seconds.

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

"Ahhahahaha !" My eyes filled with tears as I laughing.

"What's so funny ?" Neji grumbled beside me.

Second day, we decided to play a game. We paired randomly and went to volleyball match. Destiny was nowhere but here, I was pairing with Neji which made Sasuke pouted. But he couldn't do anything. He was pairing with Sakura. Shikamaru with Hinata, Temari with Naruto, and Ino with Kiba.

'_Lucky damn couple !'_

We took a rest after played some matches. The loser team have going to buy some drinks for the rest. I thought it would be Shikamaru and Hinata. Since Shikamaru was a lazy-ass and Hinata was too gentle to beat us. But I was wrong, they were a strong team. I could say, Sasuke and Sakura who lost here.

I and Neji decided to rest awhile. He told me about Ino and Temari who tried to sneak into the boys' rooms last night. Now I knew what made Temari frustrated this morning.

"Temari was frustrating this morning you know .." I held my stomach since it was hurt to laugh loudly.

"Hhmm .. she deserves it." He smirked and looked at Temari who was practicing with Naruto. They couldn't feel exhausted.

Once I could stop my laughter, I glanced at Neji. He was .. staring at me.

"W-What Neji ?" I blushed but still waved my hand to his face. To my surprise, he snapped.

"N-Nothing .." He looked away. God .. what should I do ..

I blinked.

"They haven't come back yet." Neji looked at me again. It was too long.

"Should we search them ?" Neji stood up and soon he grabbed my hand to help me up. "Okay .." I replied.

"Hey guys !" Neji walked at the others and he told them to search Sasuke and Sakura. Suddenly I sensed something bad was happening to them, to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>oO Sasuke's POV Oo<p>

We were playing volleyball match today. I looked stupid because I let Tenten pairing with my warned-rival and now I was lost. But one thing I didn't regret was I paired with Sakura. Somehow I felt my heart beat faster when she came close to me.

"Sasuke-kun .. do you think it is enough ?" Sakura walked toward me bringing some drinks and snacks in the basket.

Hyuuga was rich. But didn't pay attention to build market near their villa. We couldn't help but went out to the nearest market.

"It is .. let's go pay for it." I took the basket from her grip since I knew it was too heavy for her.

We walked silent in our trip. While we stepped closer to the beach we saw beautiful big beautiful coral.

"Oh my god .. see Sasuke .. it is so big." Sakura ran playfully to the coral. Something snapped in my head. I was sure someone warned me about a coral. What is it ?

I followed Sakura who seemed found something in the coral. "Sasuke-kun .. it has a cave !" She waved her hands toward me from afar.

"_Some guys on the other side of coral had eyes on Hyuuga's beach. They were hoping some girls will get lost there."_

Suddenly my eyes widened from memory which past my head. _'This is the coral.'_

"SAKURA !" "Huh ?" She turned to me just for glanced before a guy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave.

I ran in full speed toward them. Once I arrived, I saw Sakura was pinned against the coral with some guys around her. "Let go of her !" I yelled and surprised the guys. "S-Sasuke !"

A guy looked at me and smirked. "What ? Are you her boyfriend ?" I snapped but soon glared at him.

Boyfriend ?

"Sasuke behind you !" Seconds later I was pinned on the ground. Shit ! I turned back to see two guys gripped my arms hard.

"Good .. just watch we are going to do something fun to her." He touched Sakura's chin. She glared at him disgusted.

"Don't touch me !" She snapped. "Boy .. relax .." His smirk widened as I yelled. "Don't even you dare to touch her !"

"Big mouth .." All he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ino : <strong>Hey .. I just want to ask something .. can I finally managed to get to Kiba's room next time ?

**Sakura :** *sweat dropped* You want to try again ?

**Ino :** Sure .. Temari and Shikamaru would make some plans to beat Neji ass you know ...

**Author :** I was planning you could get there .. but no with Temari.

**Ino and Sakura : **Why ?

**Author : **I just want to make Sakura and Sasuke in the same room when Ino and Kiba in other. *evil grin*

**Ino :** Aaww ! You hear that Sakura ?

**Sakura :** *blushed* exactly.

I don't know .. but maybe. Do you like that idea ?

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	10. The Fight

For addition .. Here a list of their strength and their fight experience.

**Naruto and Kiba had powerful strength. They had many fight experience.**

**Neji actually was a bit stronger than Naruto and Kiba, but he didn't fight as many as them.**

**Sasuke's strength was a bit under Naruto and Kiba. (Their village was extremely peaceful, but due his family dojo, he had learnt how to fight) He didn't have any experience, but he did spar with his brother sometimes.**

**Temari was under Sasuke and stronger than Shikamaru (poor Shikamaru) but if Shikamaru got serious, maybe Temari would lose. Shikamaru didn't have any experience. Temari had once experience.**

**Tenten wasn't stronger than Shikamaru. But she had learnt how to fight by Sasuke and his brother.**

**Ino, Hinata, and Sakura couldn't fight.**

Critics and Advices are always accepted ... ;)

**Disclaimer :** Can I own Neji ?

* * *

><p>"Don't even you dare to touch her !" I struggled beneath their friends grip. Some guys laughed as they looked lower at me.<p>

They guy who seemed their leader came closer to Sakura. Sakura struggled hard. "Let go !"

"My .. my .. relax honey." He chuckled evilly and he raised Sakura's chin. Sakura glared at him.

"Now .. what should I do, hmm ?"

I squirmed hard to get lost. "Hey .. this guy is annoying." A guy who pinned my right hand frowned. He hit me hard on my back head. I felt dizzy.

"S-Sasuke !" I barely heard her voice.

"Good .. give him more." The leader smirked at me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

"Hey .. let's check to the coral." Kiba pointed to a big coral. We didn't find Sasuke and Sakura yet. We went searching them together and finally we nodded to Kiba.

I felt something was wrong. My heart beat faster than usual.

'_Sasuke .. Sakura .. please be okay !'_

We ran full speed into the coral. Then we heard someone screaming, someone we know.

"NO !" "This voice ! Sakura !" Ino snapped when she heard the scream again.

"Ino, Hinata and Tenten .. stay here, we are going to search the cave." Shikamaru ordered us as he gave sign the rest to get in into the cave. Ino and Hinata nodded slightly.

"No .. I'm coming with you !" They turned to me. I clenched my fist. "I'm coming with you."

Neji was going to say something but Shikamaru stopped him. "We don't have any time to argue." Neji calmed himself then glanced at me once. Somehow I understood what he wants to say, but I didn't pay any attention. We followed Shikamaru and Temari.

Once we got into there ...

What I saw first was some guy pinned Sakura to the coral.

I was sure Neji, Kiba, Temari, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at the sight with horror eyes.

Then I glanced to the guys who seemed pinned someone on the ground.

Blood ...

Kiba and Naruto lunged suddenly to them. "BASTARD !"

Everything was going slow in my eyes. Kiba and Naruto fought them at first, soon Shikamaru and Temari followed. Neji decided to stay beside me as he looked me reading my face.

_Flashback_

_I saw blood spread on the floor. My mother hugged me hard as we hide in a closet._

_My father fell on the ground, and they stepped toward us._

_End Flashback_

"Tenten ..."

"AAAAAA !" I couldn't think well .. Everything was went suddenly fast to me. I whipped them who tried to stop me to get him. No one can stop me !

It was an hour hell to fight them.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

We fought them in an hour but it looked like took forever. Naruto and Kiba who could fight well defeated the most guys there. Temari tried to rescue Sakura as Shikamaru helped her. I couldn't fight much after Tenten got fainted in my arms.

Finally they were beaten up. Ino and Hinata were rushing to us when we got out of the cave.

"Thank god !" Ino hugged Kiba, He grinned as he felt the pain when Ino hugged him tightly.

"Guys .. let's go to the villa first." Temari panted hard, sweats were dropped everywhere on her face. She helped Sakura walked. Ino lunged to Sakura seconds as she left Kiba.

"Sakura .. are you okay ?" Ino sobbed on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura just nodded.

"I'm okay Ino .." She hugged her back. Well, she was okay in physic thought, but no in her mental. At least it was I and Shikamaru thought.

Ino and Hinata gasped at Sasuke who was carried by Naruto and Shikamaru. "Is he okay ?" Hinata asked Naruto, he just smiled exhausted to her.

"He's okay Hinata, he just fainted because they beat him hard." Shikamaru explained made her sighed at relief. Then she looked at me.

"Neji nii-san .. Tenten is .." The others looked toward me .. and Tenten in my arms.

"She was exhausted. She's okay." Hinata and Ino exhaled again. Then without second word, we went to the villa. We were too tired to give the two girls explanation. Fortunately, they seemed understand.

While we reached the villa, Hinata took a medicine box quickly. Ino rushed to the kitchen to make drinks for us. Naruto and Shikamaru dropped Sasuke on the couch. He must be cured first. Sakura stepped to her room followed by Temari. Shikamaru helped Naruto and Kiba who get some wounds. They did their duty and left me behind with Tenten still in my arms.

So .. I thought it was their silent request for me to take care of Tenten. I sighed and walked upstairs.

Once I passed Sakura's room, I glanced for seconds. Temari calmed Sakura down who was crying desperately. My eyes twitched a bit, soon I continued to get Tenten's room.

I dropped Tenten on a bed, which I hope it was hers. I rubbed my shoulder and sat on the corner of bed.

_Flashback_

"_AAAAA !" She lunged to them like a mad. _

_The others paid attention for her just seconds. They were too busy to surprised at Tenten's madness._

_I was the one who have seen her like that. I couldn't help but tried to help her._

_Soon I know what she was targeting, she didn't stop until she made her step to the fainted Uchiha._

_The two guys who pinned Sasuke down rushed to her. "Bitch !" They cursed as tried to stop Tenten._

_I wanted to help her, but these guys were freaking irritating. She screamed, she cussed, made us and the guys glanced at her in the fight._

_When I finally could get to her, the seemed leader hit her. "Damn bitch ! Die !" He tried to hit her once more and I made it in time to beat him. I caught her, soon she fainted in my arms._

_End Flashback._

Knock .. Knock ..

I turned to the door and Ino showed as she brought two drinks in her hands.

"Is she alright ?" She asked me still worried. She put the drinks on the table next the bed (I don't know what it called)

"Yes, she is .. luckily she didn't get injured badly." I told her as I caressed Tenten's hair.

"I see .." She looked to Tenten. Then silence was between us.

"What did you see in the cave ?" She started to ask the explanation. I knew she will.

"We found Sasuke was fainted like he was beaten. And .. Sakura was pinned on the coral with some guys circling her." Ino tried to devour my sentences clearly.

"Do you know what did they do to Sakura ?" Ino asked me again.

"... I couldn't tell you." Was all I replied. She looked down like she was about to crying.

"Maybe you can ask Temari, or Sakura herself." I added. She just nodded and dragged her feet out of the room.

"How about the others ?" I asked. She stopped to look at me before she reached the door.

"I mean .. Uchiha's wound looked worse than I thought. And Kiba so Naruto .." She smiled at me. "They're fine .. Sasuke was injured badly thought, but he is okay." She said before stepped out.

I turned down to Tenten once more. She slept soundly as I caressed her hair.

'_Thank god ..'_ I smiled to myself. I took my drink and walked out of the room to check the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji :<strong> How cool Uchiha ...

**Sasuke :** *blushed in embarrassment* Shut up Hyuuga !

**Neji :** No .. I took you picture when you were fainted. *hand his phone to Sasuke*

**Sasuke :** *eyes widened*

**Neji : **Revenge is sweet *smirked*

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	11. Next Morning

Finally Chapter 11 ...

I'm so sorry for the late update. I took care my assignment for university. It was long I know. But really .. I still cared about this story. So enjoy ... ;)

Advices and Critics always accepted.

**Disclaimer :** Do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

The sun brightened the villa clearly today. The light peeked into Tenten's and Temari's room. Tenten growled, the sun's light just dazzled her. She sat up and glanced around. Temari still slept soundly. She was trying to remember anything about yesterday. What she was doing ? How can she managed to go to the bed ?

"_Damn bitch ! Die !"_

Sharp pain past her head as she remembered. She held her head and got out of the blanket. Now she was collecting the memories. She and her friends was searching Sasuke and Sakura who didn't come back, they ran to a big coral, and found Sakura pinned on the coral and fainted Sasuke.

'_Sasuke !'_ She snapped up. She ran out of her room immediately to the hallway.

"Tenten .. good morning." Tenten snapped toward the voice. It was Sakura's. She walked toward her commonly. "Sa .. sakura ? are you alright ?" Sakura blinked once and giggled.

"Sa .. Sakura ?"

"I was .. and I am .." She still giggled. "You are the one who made us worried." She pointed at Tenten.

"Me ?" Tenten looked at Sakura curiously. "Yes .. you didn't wake up until night coming." Tenten calmed down as she stroked her back head nervously. "I-I see .."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Tenten .." Tenten looked at Sakura _again _confused. "I dragged Sasuke into such incident." Tenten's eyes grew wide. Sakura looked at her sadly.

"N-No .. Sakura .. it wasn't your fault. Besides, it was you who got ..." Suddenly Sakura cut her off.

"I forgot about that Tenten .. I had forgot .." Sakura caressed her left arm with her right hand. Tenten gulped, silently understood what Sakura means.

"Shall we get down ? No one wake up yet, how about cooking breakfast for them ?" Sakura asked Tenten put some _cheerful_ tone in her words.

"I-I was going to see Sasuke .. is he alright ?" Tenten backed to the boys' room. Sakura just nodded and soon Tenten ran to Sasuke's room.

Sakura sighed again and she managed herself to go downstairs.

Knock .. Knock ..

"Right there .." Tenten heard Kiba voice inside the room. He opened the door and saw a worried Tenten.

"Hey Tenten .. nice to see you wake up. Sasuke is still sleeping." He stepped back as he yawned. I looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke on the bed sleeping. He seemed fine.

"Tha-Thank you Kiba .. sorry to wake you up." Tenten bowed at him as she decided to go away.

"Nah .. don't be too clumsy. See .. you can go inside if you want." Tenten realized Kiba had stepped to give her space. "Okay .. Thank you." She walked inside pass Kiba.

"No problem .." Kiba stepped out as he yawned again. "You have thirty minutes until breakfast you know .. use it wisely." He grinned to her, she couldn't help but blushed.

Kiba closed the door as she still heard him chuckled. Then she turned toward Sasuke.

He slept soundly made Tenten smiled in relief. She sat on the bed beside him. She caressed his bangs which covered his face.

"Sweetie .. it is morning already." Tenten called him tenderly. He growled and slowly opened his eyes.

He saw nothing but Tenten smiled at him. He smiled back. "Good morning ten .." He whispered. Tenten studied his body carefully. She had caught a sight which bandages wrapped his forehead, but she found some bandages wrapped on his arms. "Your arms ..."

Sasuke raised one of his hands. "Don't worry .. it was injured because they pinned me on the ground, nothing else." He chuckled to Tenten who still looked worried.

He caressed her cheek, "I heard from Kiba, you went mad when you see me fainted on the ground." She grabbed his hand on her cheek, wanting him to caress still. Her eyes filled with tears, soon they rolled down.

"I'm sorry Ten .." he felt his hand wet as the tears continued to roll down.

"I .. I was scared Sasuke ... y-you are my life .. h-how could I .." She whimpered while his hands cupped her face. "I'm here Ten .. I won't leave you alone .. I won't." He brought Tenten in his embrace as she still cried. He can't even think to leave Tenten by herself alone.

They stayed like that for long time.

* * *

><p>oO Ino's POV Oo<p>

I exhaled hard.

"What's wrong honey ?" Kiba chewed his toast as he heard me.

"Nothing ..." I took my toast and brought it to my open-wide mouth. He looked at me confused, and then he stood up.

"Where are you going ?" I looked at him pass me, he reached to a coffee machine then he poured some into a cup. "Wanna coffee ?" He winked at me. I nodded as I smiled to him.

He put a cup of coffee in front of me, I thanked him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What are you thinking about ?" He took another toast. _'Damn boyfriend who knew me well.'_

I sighed again. "About yesterday ..." He blinked at my words. "I knew from Temari what they do to Sakura back then." He chocked. I gentlely rubbed his back.

"I-I feel sorry for her either." He barely managed to talk. I shook my head in agreement. "Then .. what are you worrying ?" He continued.

"I don't know .. what should I do ? She said to me she could forget it easily, but I know she hasn't. I want to make her forget .. anything I would do to make her better." I started to sobbed, Kiba still looked at me.

"She .. she looked like she can handle it by herself. She always like that ! She didn't think about her friends who tried to help her. She doesn't let me to help her ! All I can do is watching her from behind !" Tears started to fall down onto the counter; I didn't bother to cry in front of Kiba.

I could do anything .. say anything .. if I was with him.

He glanced up for seconds, then chewed his toast again. "You know .. I love you so much .."

I snapped to look him. He smiled warmly to me. "I love you who cared for her friends much." He grinned and patted my head. I couldn't help but looked down, blushed, and smiled little.

"Sakura needs you .. when she find herself can't handle it anymore .. you are there for her." I looked at him still patted my head. I nodded slightly.

"That's my girl." He chuckled and pulled me closer. "Thank you Kiba ..." I whispered between the kiss.

* * *

><p>oO Temari's POV Oo<p>

"Aaww .." I mumbled to myself as I entered the kitchen.

Ino and Kiba were making out not aware of me walking inside. I decided to not bother them, so I left quickly into the lounge.

"You said you are going to bring some snack ..." When I stepped back into the lounged I joined Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata who were playing cards. Naruto protested as he saw me didn't bring anything.

"Don't want bother a couple." I explained simply. Hinata giggled as she knew what I mean. Naruto still tried to devour my words, then he clapped a fist on his other palm.

He rose up but soon Shikamaru grabbed his shirt. "Naruto !"

I rolled my eyes, knowing what he would do. Hinata tried to change his mind.

"Hey .. I'm going to ask you something ..." Shikamaru dragged Naruto down again. I and Hinata looked at him.

"Do you know who is Neji likes ?" Shikamaru glanced at us. My and Hinata's eyes widened. For some reason, I noticed the Hyuuga was crushing at someone we didn't expect. Seemed Shikamaru and Hinata knew it too.

"Who ! Who !" _'Stupid, dense fox-boy !'_ I was annoyed with his act.

"Geez Naruto .. go take picture of Ino and Kiba." Shikamaru shooed him as Hinata chocked. I didn't it was good idea. But what Shikamaru wanted to share was important too.

Naruto grumbled something as he went to the kitchen. We didn't have much time before Ino and Kiba rushed to the lounge to chase Naruto.

"So .. do you know ?" Shikamaru asked us once more. I glanced with Hinata each other then nodded.

He sighed. "Who is she ?" He asked us once more. "Tenten right ?" I and Hinata replied together.

* * *

><p>Hell .. I nearly out of idea. Now I'm doing a fiction for Neji's birthday .. Hope I could publish it at the time.<p>

**Neji : **Hey .. I didn't show up on this chapter.

**Author : **relax Neji .. you will be on next chapter. *patted on his head* (Oohh cute ! X3)

**Neji :** Hn .. what kind of Author are you .. to ignore the main character.

**Kiba : ***suddenly appear* Don't say like that ! Give me more space to show up ! Finally I get to kiss Ino, and it is chapter 11 already !

**Neji :** I don't kiss Tenten yet .. *glared at Author*

**Author and Kiba :** *sweat dropped* You right ...

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	12. Betrayal

Oh well .. I really out of idea on this story. ==; *sigh* But I'll try my best to update soon. X( I wish I get some advice ...

Thanks anyway for the review, and people who put my story into favorite or alert. :D

Enjoy reading ...

**Disclaimer : **Did Kishi-sama sell Neji ?

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

After I and Sasuke had breakfast, he went back to his room. He still needed a few rest. I was going to accompany him, but he told me he was fine. So now, I didn't have something to do. I just walking around the villa alone.

The villa really had bigger yard than I thought. It faced to the road, opposite the beach. Thought about Hyuuga (Ino said) it looked like Japanese yard. I was looking around and found Neji was sitting on a bench.

"Neji ..." I walked toward him. He glanced at me just for seconds.

"Didn't you have to be with Uchiha ?" He asked me without looking me. I sat beside him and smiled little. "Can't I be with you ?" I giggled as he 'hn'ed. He stared at a pond which some birds flying around.

"Thank you Neji ..." I tried myself to smile the best. He finally turned to me.

"For what ?" He asked me expressionless.

"For carrying me when I fainted yesterday." I swear I felt his hand twitched then he smirked.

"You do trust me now ?" I felt my heart was about to stop its beat. I said I want to trust him before. For my surprise, he still remembered it. And he now looked satisfied when I did. I just nodded slightly, He saw my face reddened.

'_I don't know Neji would happy when his friend trusts him.'_

We sat there for awhile. I didn't bother the silence between us.

* * *

><p>oO Sakura's POV Oo<p>

Knock .. Knock ..

"Come in .." I heard him from inside. I opened the door to look at him.

"Sakura ? What's up ?" He read a magazine as he sat on the bed. Bandages still wrapped his forehead. I stepped in to see him smiling at me.

"I am going to check you .. are you feel sick ?" I used _check_ word for permission. Actually I wanted to see him as if he was okay. I don't know where it came from when I felt a slight happiness for finding him alone. Not with Tenten.

"I'm fine thanks ..." He read his magazine again.

"Did I interrupted ?" He looked at me for seconds then staring at ceiling. "No .. actually you came when I need someone to change my bandages." He smirked. He just looked like Neji.

"I-I will change it for you ..." I quickly took the medicine box, and sat down on his bed beside him. He put his magazine as I loosen the bandages. I brought my hands up, I didn't even notice at where he stared.

I looked down to see his face blushed. Then I looked down to myself.

"Kyyaa !" I snapped back crossing my arms around my breasts.

"S-Sorry .. I didn't mean to .." He looked away and holding his nose. Was he about to nose bleeding ?

'_Stupid me ! I didn't even realize I was wearing a tanktop with slit between my breasts.'_

It was awkward situation I ever had. Somebody help me ! Ino help me ! God help me !

"Sorry .. I want to go to the bathroom .." He snapped the blanket around him as got out of the bed. "W-Wait .. be careful ..." He was too rush, he didn't even notice one of his feet was trapped by the sheets. He tripped while I was going to release his foot.

"Uwaaa !" THUD !

I shut my eyes when I felt my back made contact to the floor. Slowly I opened them again.

All I saw was a blue black shirt which have two buttons unbuttoned revealing a muscular bare chest. My face was going to burnt.

It was more awkward than I had before. I turned my head up to see Sasuke was hovering my body. He looked down at me as he panted hardly.

'_What ! Why are you panting hard ? You stupid 'guy-who-usually-unbuttoned-his-two-upper-button-to-reavealed-his-sexy-chest' ! Get off of me !'_

Unfortunately for me, I didn't manage to say that. The words lost its way at my tip tongue. He still looked down at me, dangerously I realized he looked at me with lustful eyes.

"S-Sasuke ..." I couldn't shove him. Someone in my deeper heart told me to wrap my hands around his neck.

And I did.

'_It is wrong Sakura ! He is Sasuke ! Your friend's boyfriend !'_

I decided to not mention it anymore and ran away as far as I could from this room when he snapped my hands, stood up, and say sorry. Yes .. I know he would do that.

But no ?

He brought his face closer to mine. Slowly ..

Slowly ...

Until his lips meet mine in such a nervous.

First, I think it was okay to just bruise my lips on his. Just bruised a little to satisfy my wanting and end it soon. But no _again _...

He suddenly crashed his lips deeper on mine. My eyes widened and I barely could breath. My hands which wrapped his neck loosen for seconds. Just for seconds ...

I couldn't think anything anymore. I kissed him back and brought his head closer to mine.

Why ..

He's Sasuke ..

Tenten's boyfriend ..

My _best_ friend's boyfriend ..

Why did it felt so damn right ?

What should I do ? I shut my eyes and tears rolled down from my eyes.

* * *

><p>oO Normal POV Oo<p>

Neji and Tenten decided to get in. Shikamaru told them, Sakura was checking Sasuke's wound since she was better to heal than everyone in this villa. When Shikamaru was going to tell Neji something, Tenten decided to look at Sakura and dragged him to go along with her.

He couldn't refuse.

They made their step to upstairs. Tenten was walking happily toward the room as Neji followed her. He found her way to walk just too cute.

'_What ? Cute ?'_

They reached Sasuke's room as Tenten silently pushed the slightly opened door.

She twitched.

Neji looked up her shoulder to see what happened. He cursed under his breath.

Sasuke was hovering Sakura on the floor. And they were ...

Making out.

They didn't even aware at Tenten's and Neji's presence. Neji was about to step in as Tenten snapped ran away to downstairs.

"Tenten !"

Sasuke and Sakura snapped up to look Neji was running away from the door. They stood up immediately.

-Downstairs-

Tenten ran as she cupped her mouth. Tears were rolling down incompatible with her wanting. She ran past the lounge as everyone looked at her confused.

"Tenten !" Then Neji ran followed her. Hinata and Temari looked at each other as Ino and Kiba stopped to chase Naruto.

Tenten was running out of the Villa. She could hear Neji chased her and calling her name.

"Tenten ! Don't go there !" Neji shouted at her as he knew where she went. She went to the cursed coral. Neji tried to add the speed to catch Tenten quickly. She stopped when she reached the coral, tears still rolling down unable to stop. When she was about to step into the cave, Neji caught her wrist.

"Tenten stop !" He tried to stop her. She snapped his grip from her wrist.

"Just leave me alone !"

"Let's go away from here first !" He caught her waist as she struggled.

She managed to shove him and ran toward the cave. Neji obviously chased her.

"Tenten ! Just fucking go back please !" He reached the cave. He twitched as he saw her facing him. The most painful he ever seen was in her eyes, desperate, tears rolling down from her brown eyes.

"Go back ? Where ? Just moment ago .. the only one I have had betrayed me." He twitched again when he heard 'betrayed' word. "Tenten .." He stepped closer to embrace her.

"Don't go near me ! Don't even give me hope ! Let me die along with my parents !"

With that Neji snapped.

In mere seconds, she was pinned on the rock. Her wrists trapped in Neji's grip. And she couldn't think what's going happen when Neji's lips roughly crashed down onto hers.

* * *

><p>Yes ! Say hello to a real NejiTen ! XD And SasuSaku .. O.o<p>

I ask you if you don't mind with SasuSaku here.

**Neji :** Finally ...

**Tenten : **Neji .. don't ruin you stoic, cool-hearted image with saying that ...

**Neji :** *smirked* Whatever .. just come here ...

**Tenten :** What's up ? *walking toward Neji*

**Neji :** Tell me Author .. I will kiss her on other chapters, won't I ?

**Author :** Yes .. so ?

**Neji :** It doesn't matter to kiss her here then ... *pulled Tenten closer*

**Tenten :** WHA- !

**Neji claim her lips.**

**Author : **Surely Neji .. you do ruin your image *rolled her eyes*

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	13. Going Home

First .. sorry for the late update. I think I'll be busier after this, I must prepare myself for my first day at the college. Yes ! I finally entered to the college ! But still I will do my best to the story. And ... I write more NejiTen fiction too. Mind to read ?

Ugh .. grammar sucks. Critics and advices always accepted.

**Disclaimer :** I think I'll never own Naruto.

* * *

><p>oO Tenten's POV Oo<p>

"N-Neji ..." I tried to avoid his face as far as I could. But God hate me, he easily found his way to kiss me again, rougher than before. I used _all_ my strength to shove him.

'_He is too strong !'_

Stronger than Sasuke I guess. No .. not guess. I found in fact he was _much_ stronger than Sasuke. I couldn't even flinch away. As I lost my strength, I gave up. He noticed it and loosens his grip a little. He swallowed my lips as if that is no tomorrow.

Soon, I needed to breath. I gasped hoping I found some air to inhale. But all I got in my mouth was his tongue. He explored desperately made me moan in return. He did claim my lips like that for 5 minutes.

Somehow he realized I needed some air. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes. Finally I could breathe again !

I must looked disorder now. He didn't pant hard like me, telling that he could do the kiss for another 5 minutes. But I would die if he did.

"I'd be yours." He still holding my wrists. He looked deep toward my eyes.

Excuse me ?

"I will be the one who you could depend at. You can come to me whenever you need me." His face was serious. "I ..." I looked away avoiding his gaze.

"You trust me right ?" I bit my bottom lip.

"I ..I trust him too ..." "..."

"But now you can see what he was doing ... how could I ..." _'trust you easily'_ that words never came out however I tried. He pulled me to him, tenderly rubbing my back.

"It's okay if you don't want yet ... but you know, you don't have him only." I snapped up.

"You have me ..." _Again _... tears filled my eyes. I cried freely, loudly, as I spilled out all my sadness. He didn't bother and kept stroked my back.

"I .. I love him ! I love him very much ! I don't ever want to think he could leave me one day !" I blurted out. He still be quiet listened me. I cried for awhile until we heard some people calling us.

I stopped cry and looked at Neji. "They are searching for us." He smiled still, which I swear it was come from deep in his heart.

"Shall we go back ?" He patted my head as I wiped the tears. I shook in disagreement.

"I want to go home." He blinked. "I want to go home .. not go back to the villa." He stared at me for seconds then he sighed. "Are you sure ?"

"I-I don't know what should I say when I meet them." He patted my head for the last.

"Okay ..." He stepped out of cave. "Just stay here for minutes." He glanced to me then he walked away.

* * *

><p>oO Neji's POV Oo<p>

I walked out and looked around. Seemed like the guys who screwed Sasuke and Sakura yesterday had gone. They should know that they can't even step a foot on Hyuuga's land.

"Neji !" I turned to the blonde haired boy who my cousin had crushed on. I could see all them were running toward me. I stepped keep away from the cave, making sure Tenten couldn't hear our conversation.

"Hyuuga ! Where's Tenten ?" The boy who just betrayed Tenten reached me first. He was sweated everywhere. Soon they followed, all their face looked so worried.

"N-Neji .. I was .." Sakura stepped forward but Temari's hand stopped her.

"Could I talk with her first ?" For our surprise (except Shikamaru) Temari offered herself.

I shook my head. "What ! Where is she ?" Sasuke grabbed my shirt. "I am going to talk with her." He was about to pass me when Kiba's hand landed on his shoulder. "Cool down Sasuke." He snapped back.

"Cool down my ass !" He shoved Kiba's hand. I stopped him. "What !" He glared at me.

"She doesn't want to meet you." His eyes widened. "T-Tenten ..." I could hear Sakura whispered to herself. "I-It's my fault ..." She was about to cry. I rolled my eyes. God .. it isn't the time for calming you down. And yes it _is_ your fault.

"Why ! What did she say ?" I turned to Sasuke again. He looked so worried and guilty. I sighed; after all I didn't hate him as he did hate me.

"She wants to go home." Hinata and Ino who were trying to calm Sakura down gasped. "D-did she mean go to her home not go home to the villa ?" Hinata got the point.

"Yes. Now listen ... I am going to bring her home while you continue your holiday-" "How could I continue this fucking holiday !" Sasuke blurted out. Kiba once more tapped his shoulder. He gritted his teeth. "Then ?" He decided to listen to me.

"It's all up to you .. you people could leave the villa tomorrow, but I bring her home now." I glanced around making sure they were listening. They nodded slightly as agreed with me.

"Okay .. we'll pack Tenten's and your belonging." Temari stroked her back head. I thanked her.

"And .. if you decide to go home tomorrow, just call me .. I'd make Tenten to stay at Hyuuga's manor for awhile." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but soon closed it again. He knew what I meant.

"Hinata-sama .. you don't bother it, do you ?" She nodded steadily. "I'll call father to let her stay." She added. "So it's settled then ..." I looked around again to find their agreement.

And I did.

"Okay .. you all can go back now .." I turned to the cave as I walked without even glanced back.

I knew it was unfair to Uchiha. He didn't have any right back then. But it was his fault after all. I peeked into the cave as I saw Tenten sat on the ground with holding her knees.

"Let's go home ..." I smiled at her. She looked at me like she felt guilty.

"Maybe at least I should meet Sasu-" "Let's go home." I pulled her arm helping her stood up. She clapped on her jeans as the dust fly off. "I've told them." She looked at me again.

"They could understand, fortunately." She smiled gladly. I walked out of the cave as she followed me.

We managed to get the train without waiting for long time. Actually I had my van in the villa, but I decided to leave it so Hinata and the others could ride it home. They had some luggage after all.

I glanced down to the girl who leaned her head on my shoulder. She was sleeping soundly, I knew she was very tired today. Things happened without we even wanted it.

No .. maybe .. I want it happen ...

. . .

'_Don't be such bad guy Neji'_ I exhaled as I chose to drift into dream world.

* * *

><p>Finally we arrived at her apartment. She invited me and made some dinner for the both of us. It was eight o'clock on the night. We were spending most of our day in the trip.<p>

"You're going to stay at Hyuuga's." I said it simply as I took some backpack out her rooms. She peeked from the kitchen. "Why should I ?"

"The others decided to go home tomorrow." She gasped. She knew she _will_ meet Sasuke if she stayed here. "So .. pack your belonging. We would leave this place tonight." I flung on the couch as she came out bringing our dinner.

"I'm sorry for troubling you ..." She tried to apologize, she sat beside me.

"Hn .. I said it before right ?" That I was there whenever you need me. She knew what I meant, she smiled warmly. We ate the dinner in silence, and soon after we finished she pack her belonging.

I waited her in the living room. As my mind went to la la land, I remembered what I did to her in the cave. I was too busy to think about it before.

I kissed her.

I rubbed my lips slightly as I felt her soft which I had hours ago. I didn't know why and where did it come from, but I smirked in satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto : <strong>I barely show up you know ...

**Ino :** Me too ..

**Shikamaru :** Troublesome .. but I even didn't have dialog there ...

*Naruto and Ino nodded*

**Author :** Okay guys .. it's freaking hard to have you all around speaking .. be patient !

**Neji :** That's your fate as extras *smirked*

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	14. Guilty

Here Chapter 14.

My college had started over. Uggh ... so many tasks required. It'll take longer than before to update. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer :** Well yeah .. you know it.

oO Tenten's POV Oo

Finally we arrived at Hyuuga's mansion. I've seen this mansion from outside when Neji dropped Hinata before. But surely, I still did shocked. This mansion was _huge_. I did say _huge_ not big. When we speak about Hyuuga (Ino said), this mansion had Japanese-style home. I walked behind Neji as we entered. We walked silently in the hallway. I wanted to ask Neji badly, 'have you ever gotten lost in this mansion ?' The hallway was freaking long and had many branch.

I looked around, "It's so quiet here ..." I said since it was true. Like there wasn't anybody else in this mansion, or maybe this mansion was just too big ?

"Everyone is gone to our villa on the mountain. My uncle went to business trip with his comrade." Neji replied as we kept walking. _'Damn Hyuuga to be so rich.'_

"Tenten, here's your room ..." We stopped in front of a door as he opened it.

"T-Thank you ..." I entered the room. Well .. such a nice room with white painted wall. It had one bed on the corner and a cupboard on the other side. Next the cupboard was a desk. And I found another door, bet it was a shower room.

"Sorry .. I couldn't give you better room, this room is the nearest from my room thought." He turned the light on.

"It's okay .. I like this room." I grinned at him. "Good ..." He smiled gladly as return.

I put my backpack on the corner. "My room is across of yours; you can call me anytime when you need me." He pointed to the door he meant. I nodded happily.

"Okay then .. good night."

"Good night .. thank you Neji." He replied with smirk and he closed the door. Now I was alone in this room. I took my PJs from my backpack and changed my clothes. Not wasting any time, I took my hair pins off as my hair fell down reach my mid-back and laid on the bed as I tried to sleep.

Meanwhile in the villa ...

oO Sakura's POV Oo

It was ten at night, everyone was sleeping already. But I couldn't sleep yet.

It was my fault ...

I couldn't hold the tears in my eyes. I remembered how Neji looked at me disgusted like he said 'I didn't have any time to calm you down, and yes .. it was your fault.' silently. Temari and Hinata avoided me, they said they were busy packing Neji's and Tenten's belonging as an excuse. But I knew they were mad at me. Sasuke didn't say anything after that. He didn't even look at me when he explained everything to the gang.

It was my fault ...

"uuhh ..." I buried myself deeper into the sheets.

"Sakura ..." I snapped. I turned to Ino's bed and saw Ino sat up with worried face.

"I-Ino .. you didn't sleep yet ?" I wiped the tears as I tried to smile. _Tried .._

"Nope ... are you okay ?" She stood up and stepped toward me, I sat up immediately.

"Aa .. I'm okay, now let's go to sleep ..." She didn't answer and sat on my bed.

"Sakura ... do you like Sasuke ?" My eyes widened. I like Sasuke ?

"N-No .. no ! Of course not ! He's Tenten's boyfriend right ? I didn't ..." I cupped my face to hide the tears. It was coming down again.

Why ? Why it hurts so much ?

"It was my fault ..."

"Sakura .. it wasn't ..." Ino stroked my back.

"It was ... I-I crushed their relationship .. now Tenten definitely won't forgive me ..." I heard Ino sighed. She couldn't say anything since I was true.

"E-Everyone mad at me .. even Sasuke ..."

"He doesn't .. and I don't either." Ino tried to took my hand off from my face. "Sakura .. look at me ..."

"I-I ruined everything ..."

"It wasn't your fault Sakura .. you even didn't kiss him, he kissed you ..."

"B-But .. I couldn't shove him away ..."

"Yes .. you couldn't help it, you like him after all ..."

"... Uuhh ..." It was true ...

I realized it ...

When we did the project ...

When he tried to save me from those guys ...

When he .. kissed me ...

I realized that I starting to like him ...

"You couldn't help it right ? Even you didn't want to .. but you have ..." Ino pulled my hand off, this time I didn't struggle back. I looked at her, she smiled warmly at me.

"I .." "It's okay Sakura .. I know ..."

"... What should I do ?" Ino's smile faded away. She brought herself closer to hug me. "W-What should I do Ino ? He's Tenten's boyfriend ... The only one Tenten has in the world." She snapped back at my words, "What do you mean ?" I looked her back.

"S-Sasuke told me that she doesn't have anyone beside him. He brought her to the city because he wanted her to forget her past. I didn't know the detail yet. But I assume her parents were dead already." Ino cupped her mouth with her palm like she didn't believe it. "See .. Sasuke is the one she has now .. She obviously doesn't want Sasuke leave her."

Silence as Ino still shocked at my story. "S-Sasuke too .. he loves her much ..." My tears didn't stop yet.

"Sakura ..." Ino hugged me. We were crying silently entire the night.

oO Tenten's POV Oo

Chip .. Chip ..

I could hear the birds cheeped.

Knock .. Knock ..

I could hear someone knocked the door.

"Tenten .. are you up already ?"

I could hear Neji was calling from the hallway.

CRACK ...

I could hear the door was opened.

But I didn't want to open my eyes. They were hurt.

"Tenten .. wake up ..." I could hear he stepped toward me.

"Tenten .." I could feel he shook me slightly.

But I didn't wake up. I wanted to sleep longer. I wanted to forget all did happen yesterday.

"Ten ..." _'No ...'_

"It's morning Ten .. you should wake up ..." _'No .. don't call me like that ...'_

He shook me harder than before. "I know you waked already ..."

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was heavy like hell to open them.

I stared at him as he kneed down looked at me. "You were crying ?"

Yes .. I was.

I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't shove those memories at all.

All I could do was crying.

"Tenten ..." I sat up as he still kneed and looked at me, sadly, worried.

"I'm okay Neji ... let me change my clothes first." I stood up and walked to my backpack. I picked randomly my jeans and T-shirt.

I was about to walk to the shower room before Neji caught me from behind, he wrapped his hands around my body forced my hands tightened onto my side.

"N-Neji .. What are you-" "Forget him ..."

"W-What ?" I looked back at him. He buried his face into my hair. "If it's hurt much .. then, forget him."

"... I can't."

"Then .. I won't let you go ..."

I sighed. "Why ?"

"Because ... I don't want to see you hurt anymore ..." He turned me so I faced him.

I looked deeply into his eyes. His eyes .. were beautiful, I looked away. "Forget him Tenten ... you have me ..." I bit my lower lip. He said I had him. But ...

"Tenten .. trust me ..." He added as he knew I didn't trust him yet. "Ten ..." I shut my eyes fiercely.

I opened my eyes slowly as I inhaled deep, "... Help me ..." He blinked.

"If you want me to forget him badly, you must help me to..."

Silence.

"Okay then ..." He gave peck on my forehead. I snapped up as I touch my forehead.

"First move ..." He smirked.

**Lee :** Nice move Neji ! *thumb up*

**Neji : **What the hell are you doing here ?

**Lee :** That's mean .. well, Author said she need me on next chapter.

**Neji :** . . . . Nightmare ...

Yes .. Lee's going to show up. He'll make move as Neji's best friend. Thanks for reading .. ;)

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
